The present invention relates to a two-piece clamp for securing elongate cylindrical members, such as a pipe, conduit, tubing or hose, to a strut channel support member and a method and apparatus for making the improved clamp.
Pipe, conduit, tubing or hose clamps, hereinafter generally referred to as tubing clamps, are used to secure elongate sections of pipe, conduit, tubing or hose to a strut framing supporting structure by assembling the tubing clamps into a strut channel member which is secured to a wall or mechanical equipment. An example of a prior art two-piece clamp is shown in FIG. 1 and is generally indicated by reference numeral 10. The clamp assembly 10 is used to hold a tube, pipe or other cylindrical member 12 and is retained in a channel 14. First and second clamp halves 16 and 17 are secured together on one end by a bolt 19 and nut 20. The problem with prior art clamp assemblies is that the clamp assembly 10 may be excessively tightened to the point that the bolt 19 and the clamp halves 16 and 17 may be bent so as to not be reuseable. Likewise, overtightening of the clamp assembly 10 can collapse or otherwise damage the hose or tubing. Damage to the tubing used in refrigeration systems is a particular problem because thin wall tubing is normally a lightweight malleable material.
If the clamp halves or bolt are bent they must be repaired or replaced and are not economically reuseable.
Another problem with such prior art clamp assemblies is that the bolt and the two halves of the clamp assembly must be held together as the clamp is assembled by tightening the nut. This assembly procedure is sometimes difficult to perform particularly if the clamp is to be secured in an elevated location, in a location having limited accessibility or in an otherwise hard to reach location.